


Vid: Your Disco Needs You

by thingswithwings



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ensemble - Freeform, Fanvid, Festivids, Gen, flashing/strobing light in the credits at the beginning, lots of tentacle monsters, this show is just so DISCO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: I love my ridiculous disco show!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Vid: Your Disco Needs You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).

> Song is "Your Disco Needs You" by Kylie Minogue.
> 
> Made for Settiai for Festivids 2012. 
> 
> Content notes: some bright flashing/strobing effects in the credits. Cartoon violence and torture. Tentacle monsters nonconning Tony Stark but what're you gonna do.
> 
> Many thanks to isagel, eruthros, and livrelibre for beta and cheerleading!

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?u5h9jqb8iiei0b8)

[Download srt subtitles file from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?thjsiq75o6tcis0)

[Link to lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/kylieminogue/yourdisconeedsyou.html)


End file.
